I Will Always Remember You
by LumosOrion
Summary: I could see the tears on your cheeks as you held my hand made birthday card in your hand. You turned back at us and we ran up and pulled you into a group hug. -One Shot/songfic which is a lot better than it sounds.


**I always knew this day would come  
We'd be standing one by one  
With our future in our hands  
So many dreams so many plans**

I stood there along with Abby and Hoagie as you walked past us. I could see the tears on your cheeks as you held my hand made birthday card in your hand. You turned back at us and we ran up and pulled you into a group hug.

**Always knew after all these years  
There'd be laughter there'd be tears**

You walked into the room with a massive red handprint and a scowl on your face and Abby, Hoagie and I went into fits of laughter as you stood there, arms crossed and still scowling.

"Who won the bet this time?" You asked, obviously irritated.

"Kuki did" Hoagie laughed.

You turned to me and smirked before heading towards the kitchen. Abby and Hoagie looked at each other before going into new fits of laughter.

"What is it this time?" I asked.

"Lets just say, I'm sorry for ratting you out Kuki" Hoagie smirked.

Before I got the chance to reply something freezing was tipped down the back of my shirt and I screamed. I jumped up and spun round to see you silently laughing and holding a empty bucket of ice.

-00-

"Kids Next Door, Goodbye" Nigel sniffed pulling us into a group hug.

We were all in tears, even you though you didn't want to show it. Nigel boarded the ship and it left for space, I turned to you and saw you kicking the air with tears down your cheeks, I ran over and hugged you and cried into your hair. For once you actually hugged me back and cried into my sweater, Abby and Hoagie came and hugged us too in a group hug.

**But never thought that**** I'd walk away  
With so much joy but so much pain  
And it's so hard to say goodbye**

I turned to go to the control room with Abby and Hoagie but I took a look over my shoulder to see you standing there watching me as tears rolled down your cheeks. I couldn't take it I ran and jumped into your eyes and buried my head in your chest.

_I walked in with Hoagie and Abby celebrating over our last defeat of The Delightful Children From Down The Lane. We had opened up the fridge and got out __all our sweet treats for our movie marathon while waiting for you to come home after giving Father a beating. The door swung open and you fell onto the carpet, we all gasped. You were covered in your own blood with burns all over your arms and cuts all over your cheeks and neck. I rushed over and helped you up before seeing another burn mark, it was a sentence burned into your arm: _you'll never catch me.

Abby and Hoagie tried to pry me off you as it was your time to go. You tried to pry me off as well but I kept my arms firmly round your waist. You eventually got me off and gave me to Abby and Hoagie who had to drag me out the room as I tried to run back to you and cry.

**But yesterdays gone we gotta keep moving on  
I'm so thankful for the moments so glad I got to know ya  
The times that we had I'll keep like a photograph  
And hold you in my heart forever  
I'll always remember you  
**

I walked around the treehouse, everything and everyone was silent as you were now gone. Rachael told us that losing you can't stop us and that we had to keep moving on like normal. I didn't want to move on from you, none of us did. Abby and Hoagie sat in the main room watching the TV half-heartedly as I walked in holding a picture of our old team when 10 when our old team was still together with Nigel.

**Nanananana  
**

**Another chapter in the book cant go back but you can look  
And there we are on every page**

I wobbled on my chair trying to reach the top shelf. I finally managed to get what I wanted, I tucked it under my arm and jumped down. I jumped onto my teddy bear bed and held my orange rainbow monkey (I had grown out of rainbow monkeys but I couldn't chuck this one) while looking at the book. On every single page there were pictures of us, me and you, you and me, us, the whole team. I flipped to the last page to where my favorite picture of us was. We were facing each other with your neck bent to rest your forehead against mine, we were holding hand in the gap between us and we were smiling. Abby and Hoagie had managed to snap us perfectly. The only sad this about this picture was that it was taken last week. I wiped away a stray tear and hugged my orange rainbow monkey harder as Abby walked into my room in tears and ran over to hug me.

"I miss him" She sobbed/  
"Me too Abby" I sniffed.

**Memories I'll always save  
Up ahead on the open doors  
Who knows what were heading towards?  
I wish you love I wish you luck  
For you the world just opens up  
But it's so hard to say goodbye**

I ran back in after Fanny let us back in; we weren't allowed to watch your decommissioning which only made it sadder. I ran back in and stopped dead in my tracks. You stood there looking around; I looked you in the eye to see that your sparkle was gone from them. Abby came up behind me and Hoagie lead you to the ship. I got into the ship and strapped myself in beside you. I had to do a double take when you winked and smiled at me, I thought I had seen your sparkle again but when I looked it was still gone.

**Yesterdays gone we gotta keep moving on  
I'm so thankful for the moments so glad I got to know ya  
The times that we had I'll keep like a photograph  
And hold you in my heart forever  
I'll always remember you  
**

I walked up the hill from my house and spotted you playing with Joey. I sighed and tried to carry on walking but you snuck up behind me and yelled boo in my ear. I jumped and turned around, I gasped when I saw your sparkle back in your eyes.

"Hey Kooks" You smiled before it faltered. "I meant Kuki"

"W-Wally?" I gasped. "How do you…"

"Your in my calculus class" You grinned.

I looked into your eyes again to see that the sparkle had disappeared again and tried to mull it over but couldn't work it out.

"I'll see ya later then!" You grinned. "Joey is killing me at dodge ball"

You ran back to Joey and managed to dodge the red ball flying at you while I was left speechless and in deep thought on the sidewalk.

**Everyday that we had all the good all the bad  
I'll keep them here inside  
All the times we shared every place everywhere  
You touched my life  
Yeah one day we'll look back we'll smile and we'll laugh  
But right now we just cry  
Cause it's so hard to say goodbye**

I sat in the tree house with Abby and Hoagie; we were watching Scary Movie 4, your favorite movie. We tried to look back at laugh at all the memories that we had with you but we couldn't and we were all crying silently. 

**Yesterdays gone we gotta keep moving on  
I'm so thankful for the moments so glad I got to know ya  
The times that we had I'll keep like a photograph  
And hold you in my heart forever  
I'll always remember you**

I walked home from the tree house, we had just locked the door to your bedroom so no one could steal or get rid of your belongings. It had been a week since you had gone and I only ever see you at school now. I walked past your house and stopped, looking down at the floor and kicking the air. Suddenly two hands covered my mouth and eyes and took me somewhere; I stumbled all the way there until I could suddenly see again. I spun round to hit my attacker to see you holding your arms in front of your face for protection.

"Wally?" I asked. "Why did you do that?"

"I can't lie anymore Kooks" You sighed. "I miss you"

Before I could reply you crashed your lips against mine and I blinked in shock until joining in with the kiss.

**Nanananana**

**I'll always remember you  
I'll always remember you**

We broke the kiss and sat down on the grass cuddled up to each other.

"Do you know how long I've waited to do that?" You laughed.

"I love you Wally" I whispered.

"I love you too Kooks" You smiled kissing my forehead.

* * *

I hope you like this people :)


End file.
